


The Angel has the TARDIS

by muddeledupmess



Series: Superwholock verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddeledupmess/pseuds/muddeledupmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is confused and weary of the TARDIS, yet again. The Doctor and Dean finally make a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel has the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. If Superwholock were to ever be a thing (I wish it was), I could see Castiel not understanding the appeal of Sam and Dean's decision to occasionally travel with the Doctor, especially when he could do the same things as the TARDIS with a touch of his hand. Based on a headcanon from http://superwholock-headcanons.tumblr.com

The doors to the TARDIS open and Dean steps out, pushing his arms into the worn leather jacket. He readjusts his gun and checks the area for any signs of trouble Hunters instinct. Seeming to spot no trouble, he walks a small distance from the TARDIS admiring the landscape, calling out to Castiel. The Angel materialises moments later behind Dean.

‘Dean. You called’ 

‘Jesus Cas, do have to do that every. Damn. Time?’ Seeing the confused look upon the Angels features he shakes his head. ‘Never mind Cas. Just come on. The Doctor thinks there might be something here, plus we stopped for pie and beer on the way’

Dean turns towards the TARDIS, stopping once he realise that Castiel has not moved. 

‘Cas, come on, get your feathered butt moving’

‘It’s an abomination’ 

Dean groans, this conversation is repeated almost word for word every time he and Sam join the Doctor. Dean cannot understand why it’s such a big deal that he cannot teleport on to the TARDIS, he can teleport anywhere necessary. If they travel off word, well there is nothing stopping him from travelling in the TARDIS. Castiel has done so on a few occasions, heck even Gabriel has. With a shake of his head Dean continues on his way. There’s pie to be eaten and beer to be drunk, he also needs to find a ride for this trip. As much as tried, he could not convince the Doctor to get the Impala on the TARDIS. Cas on the other hand continues to stare at the TARDIS, having moved closer, hand reaching towards the doors, but refusing to touch. The Doctor leans on the door frame, bow tie askew and jacket thrown across the console.

‘Now Castiel are you going to stand there or are you going to join us?’

‘It’s an abomination. I do not think that this is what my Father had in mind when he created your kind’

‘Your Father created everything Cas. You just accepted that he created my kind. You realise that the TARDIS is not a machine. She is a living being, an entity that my people happened to harness in the same way that your kind has harnessed humanity’ 

The Doctor is now standing in front of Castiel, hands flying all over the place. Emphasising his words where he deems necessary. Poking Castiel in the chest to emphasises his point concerning the Angels and humanity. Castiel remains rigid; confused at why this man is so passionate about something so insignificant, something which is his mind is an absolute fact. The Doctor realises that he will get nowhere with the Angel. He becomes determined to have a slice of that pie before Dean and Sam demolish it. He turns on his heel yelling, only the words ‘Winchester’ and vague threats of abandonment on distant planets remaining. Castiel cannot and will never accept the fact that the TARDIS is essentially Angel proof and continues his ritual of searching for sigils before stepping foot into the TARDIS and bringing news of a case for the unlikely foursome to face.


End file.
